Gives You Hell One-Shot
by mshannat
Summary: Based on the song 'Gives You Hell' by The All-American Rejects. Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones are neighbours and obviously falling for each other. There's a problem though. Arthur already has a boyfriend, and not a very good one. Alfred is in a band called 'The World's Rejects'. One question remains, will Alfred win over Arthur's heart? Anti-FRUK


Arthur woke up as soon as his alarm went off. He yawned and shut off his alarm, getting up as he did so. The spot next to him on the bed was empty, his boyfriend must already be up. He quickly got changed into his favourite green sweater and brown slacks. While he was making himself a cup of old english breakfast tea, he looked out the window.

The sky was a beautiful deep blue, like the ocean on a calm day. Arthur wished he could dive into it and swim away from this place.

Most nights he dreamt of a certain neighbour coming and sweeping him off his feet and taking Arthur away. Arthur was day dreaming about running away, while grabbing a scone he had prepared yesterday from the fridge, then went outside to get the mail. He really hoped that his next-door neighbour was up and getting his mail too. When he got outside he couldn't see him anywhere. When he made it to his letterbox he finally saw his neighbour emerge from his house and run down to his letterbox. Arthur smiled at him and waved.

^ 000 ^

While Arthur was up next door, said neighbour was still asleep. Alfred groaned as his alarm went off. He rolled over and tried to turn it off with out looking. He failed miserably and ended up knocking over a glass of water. The noise of the glass breaking woke him up fully. "Shit!" He shouted getting quickly out of bed, careful not to stand on any glass. He squinted at his alarm. Was that really the time? He had slept in! He grabbed his glasses and ran to his front door, tripping twice on t-shirts he'd left on the floor, almost running into a drum kit and a stack of guitars. When he did finally reach the door, he took some deep breaths to calm himself down before walking outside. As he walked out he could see Arthur from next door, walking down his path he tried to look nonchalant but when he made it to his letter box he allowed himself to look at Arthur. Arthur was smiling at him and waving! Alfred excitedly waved back and smiled brightly.

^ 000 ^

Arthur heard his front door open, so he quickly went back to sorting through his mail. "Morning mon amour." Arthur resisted the urge to shudder as Francis kissed his cheek. He knew that Francis was always like this afterwards. Bringing him flowers and/or chocolates and being affectionate, for about a day. He really wished that he could break it off with Francis but he was petrified of what he would do if he even suggested it. "Is there any mail for me?" Francis continued.

Arthur gulped. "No Francis, there isn't," He replied. "Just some bills and things, but I'll pay for them." He continued, his voice turning into a mumble.

"Ok Arthur." Francis's voice was sickeningly sweet, every word was practically dripping with syrup. Across the path that bordered Arthur's house he could see Alfred frowning at Francis. "I'm going to work now Arthur. Au revoir. Francis then walked to his car, but not before giving flipping Alfred off while he was kissing Arthur.

^ 000 ^

Alfred growled. Seriously, what was this guy's problem? What did Alfred ever do to him? He knew that Francis hurt Arthur. Everyone in the whole street probably knew that Arthur was being hurt. Alfred was sure that they heard Arthur's cries and Francis shouting every second night or so. Every time Alfred heard him, he wanted to rush over there and hurt Francis. Or even just hold Arthur until he stopped hurting. But he couldn't. He walked back into his house, he could see Arthur doing the same next door. _Arthur must be fine. _He told himself. _He never has bruises or cuts or anything_. Alfred didn't know that Arthur was just very, very good at hiding them. Alfred walked into his room. He opened his wardrobe and grabbed out a pair of ripped jeans and a T-shirt with the faint outline of an american flag. While he was walking into his living room, he thought that most of all, he hated seeing Francis hurt Arthur and then the next day kiss him.

He suddenly got a burst of inspiration. Alfred was in a band called 'The World's Rejects'. He was lead singer and song writer. He started writing, a new song called 'Gives You Hell'. He started writing straight away. The lyrics were already in his mind he just had to write them and some cords down. Alfred grabbed his guitar and started strumming. "I wake up." He tried another cord. "I wake up every evening/ With a big smile on my face." He allowed a small smile to appear on his face. He was going to finish this song by tomorrow. The words were just appearing from deep inside him, all of his feelings towards Francis, how he wanted him to feel if Alfred had Arthur.

He must have been writing for hours because when he looked up it was almost 7:30. Alfred sprang up, knocking over another glass of water and one half of a pair of converse that were sitting on the table. He quickly pulled on said converse while trying to put his guitar in its case. If someone had been watching-which a certain Arthur was- they would have described him looking like a flamingo moving like a frog carrying a guitar. Alfred ran out his door, slamming it shut and jumping into his car. After all, no one wants to be late to a gig.

^ 000 ^

After the show Alfred was high on the adrenaline from a successful gig. "Awesome job guys!" He said happily

"Yeah mate, not too bad yourself!" Alfred's australian friend, Kyle grinned. Kyle played bass guitar and also happened to be Arthur's brother and a great singer.

"Danke Alfred." Ludwig, his german friend said. Ludwig played electric organ.

"Luddy you played the piano so well tonight~!" Gushed Feliciano, Ludwig's number one fan and long time boyfriend.

"He wasn't _that _good Feliciano. I was _obviously_ way more awesome!" Gilbert cut in. He was german-sorry _Prussian_- and played drums. He was also going out with Alfred's brother Mathew.

"Okay while you guys sort this out I gotta go home. See you guys tomorrow!" Alfred chuckled walking out of the bar. He opened his door and placed his guitar in the back seat, before starting the car.

When he arrived back at his house, he saw the lights were on next door and he could hear Francis shouting at Arthur. Arthur was pleading with Francis to not hurt him. And apologising. He just repeated 'I'm sorry' over and over again. He sounded as if he was pleading for his life, and it sounded as if Francis wasn't having any of it. Alfred knew the drill. Francis would slap Arthur around, then the next day he would apologise to Arthur and buy him flowers and act all lovey dovey. Only to hurt him again the next night. Alfred ran inside, he found his headphones and plugged them into his iPod and turned the volume up as loud as it would go. Still with his earphones in he got changed into his pjs which mainly consisted of normal shirts and Batman, Superman, Captain America or Spider-Man pj bottoms. Then hopped into bed and wrapped his pillow around his head.

^ 000 ^

When Alfred woke the next day, his eyelids were heavy and he had a headache. Sleepily, he shuffled into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. While his painfully slow kettle boiled his water he glanced through his window, outside, sitting on the steps was Arthur. Even from the distance Alfred could see Arthur had a black eye and that he was nursing a sprained wrist. He could tell it was sprained because it was covered in bandages. He jogged outside, to the house next door.

"Arthur, hey!" He tried to smile but any traces of it disappeared when he saw Arthur wince as he stood up. His arm being so close to his body pulled up his shirt a bit, Alfred could also see a yellow bruise already flowering on Arthur's smooth, pale skin.

"Good morning, Alfred."

"Why do you let that bastard do these things to you?" Arthurs face looked as if Alfred had just hit him in the face with a frying pan. Arthur's face was utter shock.

"I ah, don't know what you're talking about."

"Arthur please don't lie to me!" Right know he didn't care that he was in Superman pjs, he had something to say to Arthur. "Arthur why do you let that asshole boss you around? Why do you let him hurt you? Why did you even go out with him in the first place?"

Arthur's face went from one of shock to one of fury and hurt. "Why? Why? Alfred Jones you want to know why?" He shouted. "That '_arse_hole' as you called him used to be the nicest guy on the planet and once he reviled his true self I didn't think there would be anyone else! Francis does love me he just has a funny way of showing it!" Tears were pooling in Arthur's eyes but only a few managed to actually travel down his cheeks.

"That fucker does not love you Arthur!"

"How would you know Alfred?"

"I-I," He paused. "I wouldn't." He finally finished, staring at the ground. "Listen, okay? I'm sorry. I mean it I'm sorry." Inside, he could feel himself dying. "I've gotta go to a gig now. I'm so sorry." He turned and ran back inside. 'Fan-fucking-tastic Arthur Kirkland hates his guts.'

^ 000 ^

"Do you unawesome people know if we have a gig tomorrow?" Gilbert asked, twirling his drumsticks.

"Nein, Gilbert." Said Ludwig. Feliciano was trying to ask Ludwig for another autograph, pretending as if he didn't have hundreds of them.

"Guys I may have a job tonight, I'm not completely sure though. If there is I'll text. Here's the music and the lyrics. Just try it out." He handed out all the sheets. "I've gotta go home now, bye guys." The rest of 'The World's Rejects' chorused goodbyes while Alfred walked out the door.

When he arrived at his house, he could hear Francis shouting at Arthur. "I saw you talking to that guy from next door! I heard you call me an arsehole!" Alfred got out his phone and sent a text to his band.

TO: Ludwig; GILBERT-IS-AWESOME; Kyle

MESSAGE: Hey guys! Turns out there will be a show tonight, I've got the instruments so just get over here and be prepared to show Francis what we think of him.

-Alfred

He snapped his phone shut and walked inside. He grabbed some speakers and placed them on the lawn outside, then went back and bit-by-bit brought out the drum kit from inside. After it was finished he went and grabbed the guitars and connected the guitars to the stereos. Making one final trip inside he grabbed three microphones and connected them too. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Gilbert and Ludwig had arrived and Kyle wasn't too far behind them.

"Have you guys got your sheets?" He asked them.

"Hell yeah! Me and Luddy have them!"

"Yeah." Kyle said a lot less enthusiastic. He was listening to the shouting next door. "Is that what Arthur goes through every night?" Kyle asked his face tight with worry.

Alfred nodded. Kyle picked up a guitar. "Well let's teach this bastard a lesson."

^ 000 ^

Arthur was cowering on the floor when he heard the music. It started soft but then suddenly got real, very loud. "I wake up every evening/ With a big smile on my face/ And it never feels out of place."

Arthur could see Francis trying to ignore it, but both he and Francis realised that Alfred was singing. And it sounded like he was singing his heart out. It was by the second chorus that Francis couldn't take it.

"Now'll you'll never see/ What you've done to me/ You can take back your memories/ They're no good to me.

And here's all your lies/You can look me in the eyes/ With the sad, sad, look that you wear so well!"

Francis shoved Arthur aside and ran out the door. Arthur got up and ran outside as well.

"WHEN YOU SEE MY FACE HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL/ HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL!

WHEN YOU WALK MY WAY HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL/HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL!

WHEN YOU FIND A MAN THATS WORTH THE DAMN AND TREATS YOU WELL/ THEN HE'S A FOOL AND IT'S JUST A WELL HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL!"

The guy next to Alfred took over the singing, as Alfred started walking towards Francis. Wait! Was that Kyle? Arthur watched as Francis swung at Alfred. His fist connected to Alfred's cheek. Alfred stumbled but didn't fall over. Alfred rubbed his cheek but then punched Francis. His fist hit Francis's nose. Francis's nose erupted blood. Still holding his nose, Francis punched Alfred's temple. Alfred, who was just on the brink of unconsciousness fell to the ground, while he was on the ground, Francis started to kick Alfred's stomach repeatedly. Arthur ran forward and tried to push Francis away from Alfred. Francis shoved Arthur aside. Alfred, who was still on the ground, took the opportunity to get up. He saw Francis push Arthur and found the anger inside him helped him to punch Francis in the back. Alfred knew Francis was hurt but he kept coming back to try and knock Alfred out. Francis turned around and started punching Alfred as hard as he could. After he hit Alfred with a deathly blow to the stomach Alfred collapsed again. Alfred lay on the ground, his glasses broken, his face and hands bloodied and bruises appearing like ants at a picnic. He closed his eyes.

He heard a person falling next to him.

Alfred opened his eyes.

Lying next to him was Francis.

Standing above him was Arthur, who was rubbing his knuckles.

"Arthur?" He chocked out. Francis must have hit his throat pretty hard. Arthur bent down next to him.

"What were you thinking? Taking on Francis like that?" Arthur didn't sound mad, he sounded confused.

"I-was-trying-to-be-your-hero." He coughed.

"Oh, love." Arthur smiled. Arthur Kirkland smiled! Arthur himself couldn't believe it. He hadn't smiled in weeks.

"I'm-really-sorry-about-earlier-today."

"Don't be. I was the one who was wrong."

"I-know-why-I-know-that-Francis-doesn't-love-you."

"He hurts me?" Arthur said gently.

"No. It's-because-I-love-you-Arthur." Arthur looked confused again. "And-I-would-never-hurt-you."

"Y-you git! How could you love me?" Arthur began to turn red.

"Because-you-are-the-kindest-nicest-most-amazing-person-I've-ever-met. Arthur stayed so still, he could have been a statue. "Arthur?"

"Y-yes?" Alfred couldn't help smile at Arthur's red face.

"I-think-I-need-an-ambulance." Arthur looked back at the rest of Alfred's band. "Kyle! Call an ambulance!" Kyle quickly grabbed his iPhone out and called for one.

Alfred smiled at Arthur. "Hey-Arthur." He grinned cheekily. "I-think-I-may-need-some-mouth-to-mouth."

Arthurs mouth curled into a smile. "You idiot! You're not drowning." Despite it he gave Alfred a small, hesitant kiss on the cheek.

"Don't-become-a-lifeguard-if-thats-your-kiss-of-life." Arthur tried to scowl but it turned into a smile.

"Fine then." Arthur lent down again and gave him a much deeper kiss. Arthur tried to ignore the cheering and whooping going on behind him. He didn't see Alfred lift his arm wearily and gave his friends the two fingered salute. When they finally broke away from the kiss, Arthur grinned. "You Alfred Jones, are definitely my hero." And they sat there just staring into each others eyes, listening to the sound of approaching sirens.

^ 000 ^

A.N:

Ugh, hate doing disclaimers

I don't own Alfred F. Jones/America, Arthur Kirkland/England, Francis Bonnefoy/France, Ludwig (Don't think he has a last name)/Germany, Gilbert Beilschmidt/Prussia, Kyle (Insert last name here)/Australia, Feliciano Vargas/Italy or Mathew Williams/Canada

I also don't own 'Gives You Hell' or The All-American Rejects

(Also if 'The World's Rejects' is a real band or whatever I don't own them either and that was completely coincidental)

Mshannat~


End file.
